mmorpgsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Einführung
Endlich ist Azeroth, die Welt, von der Spieler zum ersten Mal in Warcraft: Orcs and Humans einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnten, vollends zum Leben erwacht, bereit, tapferen Helden und tollkühnen Abenteurern ein neues Zuhause zu bieten. Nur zu, setzt euren Fuß in die ungezähmten Lande dieser alten, neuen, vertraut fremden Welt. Eine vertraute Welt Ein Peon liefert Holz ab World of Warcraft greift stark auf die Mythologie des Warcraft Universums zurück. Treue Fans der Warcraft Spiele können die Welt endlich aus der Perspektive eines einzelnen Helden betrachten und sich selbst Hals über Kopf ins Abenteuer stürzen. In World of Warcraft warten neben zahllosen neuen Herausforderungen viele vertraute Gesichter und bekannte Orte. Spieler der Strategiespiele werden viele der Einheiten aus früheren Warcraft Spielen aus einem ganz neuen Blickpunkt wiedererkennen. Ihr könnt die trockene Einöde von Desolace bereisen, wo Grom Höllschrei im Zweikampf mit dem Dämon Mannoroth sein Leben für die Freiheit seiner orcischen Brüder und Schwestern opferte, oder die uneinnehmbare Zwergenfestung. Eisenschmiede, tief verborgen unter den schneeumwehten Gipfeln von Khaz Modan. In Azeroth halten lebende Legenden ihre schützende Hand über ihr Volk, sagenumwobene Kämpfer wie Thrall, der unbeugsame Kriegshäuptling der Horde, oder König Magni Bronzebart, Anführer der stolzen Zwerge von Eisenschmiede. Die Wachen von Sturmwind, der Hauptstadt des letzten Königreichs der Menschen, sehen exakt so aus wie die Fußsoldaten aus Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, und auch die Bauern der menschlichen Siedlung des Hügellandhofs werden Spieler von Warcraft III sofort als solche erkennen - genau wie die orcischen Arbeiter, die auf der Go'Sheks Hof im Arathihochland ihrem Tagewerk nachgehen. Im Heimatland der Nachtelfen, Teldrassil, können Spieler zuschauen wie die Uralten Beschützer im sanften Schatten der Bäume patrouillieren, und in der nachtelfischen Stadt Darnassus werden Besucher von einem mächtigen Uralten des Krieges begrüßt. Seitenanfang Accounterstellung Um World of Warcraft spielen zu können, muss jeder Spieler zunächst einen neuen Account anlegen. Hierzu müssen Sie nur Ihre Informationen eingeben und der Account wird aktiviert. Beim Anlegen des Accounts können Sie eine der Zahlungsarten auswählen. Es ist ausserdem möglich, für eine begrenzte Zeit mit einem Probe- oder Gästeaccount zu spielen. Diese Accounts unterliegen einigen Einschränkungen, können allerdings nach Ablauf der Probezeit in vollwertige Accounts umgewandelt werden. Seitenanfang Die Erstellung eines Charakters Charaktererstellung Am Anfang der Erschaffung eures Helden müsst ihr Entscheidungen treffen, die das Leben eures Charakters bestimmen werden. Nachdem ihr eine von zwei Seiten gewählt habt (die orcische Horde oder die Allianz) müsst ihr euch für eines von acht Völkern (zehn mit der Erweiterung "The Burning Crusade") und eine von neun Klassen entscheiden. Diese Entscheidungen bestimmen, welche Fähigkeiten euer Charakter später lernen können wird, und wer seine Freunde und seine Feinde sind. Man kann nur mit Angehörigen der eigenen Seite reden und Gruppen bilden. Die sozialen Befehle (/wer, /flüstern, /handeln, etc.) funktionieren nur mit Charakteren der eigenen Seite. Der Sinn dahinter ist der, den Spielern das Gefühl zu vermitteln, Teil eines großen Teams zu sein, während die andere Seite ein Gegner oder bestenfalls Konkurrenz ist. Wenn man also mit seinen Freunden zusammen spielen will, müssen sich alle Spieler der selben Seite anschließen. Viele andere Aspekte des Spiels, zum Beispiel die Einstellung der Bewohner verschiedener Gebiete den Angehörigen der beiden Seiten gegenüber sowie die meisten Quests, sind nach Fraktion eingeteilt. Manche Quests können nur von Charakteren der Horde und andere Quests nur von Mitgliedern der Allianz erfüllt werden. In manchen Gebieten gibt es NSCs, die der einen Seite gegenüber freundlich gestimmt sind, während sie Charaktere der anderen Seite sofort angreifen. Zur Horde gehören die Orcs, Tauren, Trolle, und die Untoten; die Allianz umfasst die Völker der Zwerge, Gnome, Menschen, und Nachtelfen. Alle Klassen bis auf Schamane und Paladin sind auf beiden Seiten gleich vertreten. Schamanen gibt es nur in der Horde, und Paladine können nur von Mitgliedern der Allianz gespielt werden. Mit der Erweiterung The Burning Crusade wurden zwei neue Völker eingeführt: Die Draenei auf Allianz- und die Blutelfen auf Hordenseite. Diese machen es möglich, auch die bisher exklusiven Klassen Schamane und Paladin mit der jeweils anderen Fraktion zu spielen. Seitenanfang Eine Welt voller Abenteuer Nach Betreten der Welt werden Spieler in das Startgebiet ihres Volkes geführt. Alle Völker bis auf Trolle und Gnome beginnen das Spiel in ihrem eigenen Startgebiet. Trolle teilen sich ihr Startgebiet mit den Orcs, und Gnome ihres mit den Zwergen. Nach einer kurzen Filmsequenz werden die Charaktere auf die Welt losgelassen. In World of Warcraft erwarten den Spieler viele unterschiedliche Monster, die es zu besiegen gilt. Manche dieser Kreaturen durchstreifen die wilden, unerschlossenen Lande, während andere in den unheilvollen Schatten entlegener Dungeons lauern. Es gibt umherziehende Wildtiere wie zum Beispiel Wölfe, Spinnen, Skorpione (die in Azeroth Skorpide genannt werden), sechsbeinige Krokodile, die die Bewohner der Welt Krokolisken nennen, Riesenkrabben, Geier, Hyänen, Großkatzen, Bären, bissige Eichhörnchen, und noch viele mehr. Auf seinen Reisen kann ein Abenteurer auch noch ganz anderen Feinden begegnen, zum Beispiel allen Arten von menschlichen Gegnern: Piraten, Banditen, Kultisten, Söldner der gegnerischen Seite, und auch eher widernatürliche Feinde wie zum Beispiel Untote, Schleimmonster, Greifen, und Elementare sorgen dafür, dass ein Held immer eine mindestens ebenbürtige Herausforderung finden wird. Ein Wasserelementar Spieler werden auch auf ein paar vertraute Monster stoßen, zum Beispiel Oger, Gnolle, Zentauren, Satyrn, Murlocs, Wildlinge, und noch viele mehr, die alle den feindseligen Monstern aus Warcraft III nachempfunden sind. Und selbstverständlich wartet eine Menge wirklich spektakulärer Feinde auf wagemutige Helden: Azeroth beheimatet eine Vielzahl von Monstern wie Dämonen, Höllische, die Drachenbrut, und auch die mächtigen Drachen selbst. In Azeroth warten weite Lande und ungezähmte Wildnis auf furchtlose Abenteurer, die bereit sind dem Ruf der Ferne zu folgen. Auf ihren Reisen werden die Helden durch ganz unterschiedliche Gebiete ziehen. Viele davon sind aus den früheren Teilen der Warcraft Saga bereits bekannt, doch gleichzeitig gibt es jede Menge unerforschtes Neuland zu entdecken, zum Beispiel die dichten Wälder von Eschental und das undurchdringliche Dickicht von Feralas, die schneegekrönten Gipfel von Dun Morogh, die sengende Savanne des Brachlands, das saftige Grasland Mulgores, und die lebensfeindliche Wüste Tanaris. Unheilvolle Sümpfe rund um den Krater von Un'Goro, die grüne Hölle der Dschungel des Schlingendorntals, das friedliche Farmland von Elwynn, die durch die Brandrodung der Goblins vernarbten Hügel des Steinkrallengebirges. Lande, die durch den rücksichtslosen Misbrauch von Magie oder durch die fürchterlichen Kriege der Vergangenheit für alle Zeit gezeichnet sind; die verlorene Stadt Dalaran, umhüllt von einer schützenden Barriere, stille Zeugin der Verwüstung während der Herrschaft des Chaos. Die seuchengeplagten östlichen und westlichen Pestländer, nunmehr die Heimat widernatürlicher, ungeheuerlicher Pflanzen und Tiere, ein bizarres Königreich aus Leid und Schmerz; Vorboten dessen, was ganz Azeroth erwartet, sollte die Geißel jemals wieder die Welt mit ihrer eisigen Finsternis überziehen. Neben diesen Orten gibt es noch eine Vielzahl unterirdischer Dungeons, in die Spieler jeder Erfahrungsstufe hinabsteigen können, wenn sie nach sagenumwobenen Schätzen, einer würdigen Aufgabe, oder einfach nur einer neuen Herausforderung suchen. Seitenanfang Quests Ein Questgeber Quests stellen einen wichtigen Teil von World of Warcraft dar. Wie bei den meisten anderen Rollenspielen kann man in World of Warcraft Erfahrung sammeln und so höhere Charakterstufen erreichen. Erfahrung erhalten Charaktere, wenn sie Monster im Kampf besiegen, wenn sie neue Gebiete entdecken, und wenn sie Quests abschließen. Anders als in anderen Spielen sind Quests bei World of Warcraft ein unverzichtbarer Teil des Sammelns von Erfahrungspunkten. Spieler, die durch pures Monstertöten aufsteigen wollen, werden ihr Ziel nie so schnell erreichen wie Spieler, die das Töten von Monstern mit Quests kombinieren. In der Welt verteilt befinden sich hunderte Questgeber, die tausende von Quests zu vergeben haben. Diese Quests können sehr einfach sein oder auch sehr schwierig. Für manche Quests muss man nur ein paar Monster töten, für manche muss man bestimmte Trophäen sammeln, und manche Quests verlangen, dass man einen bestimmten NSC oder ein spezielles Monster tötet. Das Ziel einer Quest kann sein, eine Nachricht an einen NSC zu übermitteln, oder wichtige Personen in Sicherheit zu bringen und sie als Eskorte zu begleiten. Und selbstverständlich gibt es auch Quests, für die uralte Artefakte oder sonstwie wertvolle Gegenstände aus einem streng bewachten, monsterverseuchten Dungeon entwendet werden müssen. Viele Quests sind sehr ähnlich aufgebaut, aber jede Quest wird von einem einzigartigen NSC vergeben, der für jede Mission eine spannende Hintergrundgeschichte liefert, wodurch die Welt zum Leben erweckt und jeder Quest ein größerer Sinn verliehen wird. Quests lassen Spieler die Hintergrundgeschichte von Warcraft auf eigene Faust erkunden, wodurch sie wirklich in die Haut ihres Charakters schlüpfen können, aber darüber hinaus bieten Quests jede Menge Erfahrung und Geld; für die Erfüllung der meisten Quests wartet eine angemessene Belohnung. Nach Abschluss vieler Quests erhalten Abenteurer Belohnung in Form von Geld, Zaubertränken, Nahrung, Getränken, magischen Gegenständen, Rüstungen, und Waffen. Einige der mächtigsten Gegenstände im Spiel sind Questbelohnungen. Seitenanfang Einfaches Interface World of Warcraft verfügt über ein benutzerfreundliches Interface, dank dem das Spiel praktisch jedem Spieler zugänglich ist. Um den Einstieg in Quests so einfach wie möglich zu machen, können Spieler einen Questgeber anhand eines leuchtenden gelben Ausrufezeichens über seinem Kopf erkennen. Laufende Quests können über das Questbuch sehr leicht verwaltet werden. In dieser Übersicht werden alle angenommenen Quests aufgeführt, die Ziele der einzelnen Quests, und wohin man gehen muss, um die Quest abzuschließen. Sobald eine Quest abgegeben werden kann, erscheint über dem Kopf des Questgebers ein gelbes Fragezeichen, das signalisiert, dass eine Belohnung wartet. Wenn der Mauszeiger über einen anderen NSC bewegt wird, verändert er sich und zeigt so an, welche Art der Interaktion mit dem Ziel durch einen Rechtsklick eingeleitet wird. Bei Questgebern wird der Mauszeiger zu einer Sprechblase, die signalisiert dass der Spieler mit diesem Charakter reden kann. Lehrmeister, die Charakteren neue Zauber und Fähigkeiten beibringen können, erkennt man daran, dass der Mauszeiger zu einem Buch wird. Bei Rohstoffen, die der Charakter abbauen kann, verwandelt sich der Mauszeiger ebenfalls in das entsprechende Symbol. Bei pflanzlichen Rohstoffen wird der Mauszeiger zu einer Blume, bei Erzen und Mineralien zu einer Spitzhacke. Auf diese Weise wissen die Spieler immer ganz intuitiv, wie sie die Welt beeinflussen können. Kampf mit einem Bären Auch das Kämpfen ist leicht. Mit einem Rechtsklick auf einen Gegner wird automatisch ein Kampf eingeleitet. Genau so leicht ist das Wirken von Zaubersprüchen: Mit einem Klick auf das Symbol des Zaubers und einem anschließenden Klick auf ein Ziel können Spieler Magie auf das Ziel wirken. Um die Anwendung von Zaubern und Fähigkeiten zu erleichtern verfügt World of Warcraft über eine Aktionsleiste am unteren Bildschirmrand, in der die Symbole für die verschiedenen Zauber und Fähigkeiten platziert werden können. So haben Spieler jederzeit schnellen Zugriff auf ihre Fähigkeiten, entweder über einen einfachen Klick auf das Symbol oder über die Hotkeys der einzelnen Symbole. Darüber hinaus kann das Chatfenster frei auf dem Bildschirm platziert werden, die Farben des Fensters sind frei wählbar, und auch das Kampf Log kann angepasst werden; das Kampf Log ist eine Aufzeichnung aller Maneuver, die von Charakteren und Monstern in einem Kampf durchgeführt werden. Seitenanfang Sozialer Aspekt Eine Gilde World of Warcraft ist ein online Spiel, an dem tausende Spieler gleichzeitig teilnehmen, also ist es nicht überraschend, dass das Spiel über viele Hilfswerkzeuge verfügt, die es leicht machen im Spiel neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Zum Beispiel kann eine Liste aufgerufen werden, die andere Spieler der eigenen Seite anhand verschiedener Kriterien aufführt wie Klasse, Charakterstufe, Aufenthaltsort, Name, Gildenzugehörigkeit, und noch vieles mehr. Man kann andere Spieler seiner Freundesliste hinzufügen und hat so einen Überblick über eine Reihe freundlicher Mitspieler, die man um Rat fragen kann, mit denen man gemeinsamen Abenteuer erleben oder einfach nur chatten kann. Sich zu einer Gruppe zusammenzuschließen um gemeinsam Abenteuer zu erleben ist ebenfalls einfach. Einige Quests sind spezifisch dafür ausgelegt, dass sie von mehreren Spielern zusammen bewältigt werden, weswegen man möglichst bald eine Gruppe von Freunden um sich scharen sollte. Es können bis zu fünf Charaktere in einer Gruppe sein, die im Idealfall alle ungefähr auf derselben Stufe sein sollten, damit alle Spieler in der Gruppe gleichwertige Quests erledigen können und gut Erfahrung sammeln. Es gibt im Spiel auch sogenannte Schlachtengruppen, zu denen sich bis zu 40 Charaktere zusammenschließen können, um sich außergewöhnlich mächtigen Gegnern entgegenzustellen. Seitenanfang Instanzierte Dungeons Eingang einer Instanz Eine der Innovationen von World of Warcraft sind sogenannte Instanzierte Dungeons, in denen Gruppen von Abenteurern wirklich epische Abenteuer erleben können. Instanzierte Dungeons sind Dungeons, die für jede Gruppe eine eigene Kopie des Dungeons erzeugen, eben eine neue Instanz des Dungeons. Eine Gruppe kann ungestört in ihrer eigenen Instanz spielen, da sie in ihrer Kopie des Dungeons die einzigen Spieler sind; kein anderer Spieler kann ihnen Schätze vor der Nase wegschnappen oder ihnen sonstwie das Leben schwer machen. Somit können Spieler alle Vorzüge eines klassischen Rollenspiels genießen, ohne auf die Geselligkeit eines online Spiels verzichten zu müssen. Instanzierte Dungeons sind unglaublich schwierig zu bewältigen, aber dafür auch umso spannender. In Instanzen warten außergewöhnlich wertvolle Schätze und überdurchschnittlich gefährliche Gegner, die dafür sorgen, dass die Spieler in der Instanz immer eine einem Helden angemessene Herausforderung finden können. Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre trifft man in Instanzen auch noch viel häufiger auf Monster. Manche der mächtigsten Monster von World of Warcraft halten sich in Instanzen auf. Ihren ersten instanzierten Dungeon werden die meisten Spieler zwischen Stufe 10 und 20 betreten, und von da an gibt es für jeden Stufenbereich bis Stufe 60 Instanzen, mit der Erweiterung "The Burning Crusade" sogar bis Stufe 70, die eine passende Herausforderung bereithalten. Seitenanfang Spieler gegen Spieler (PvP) "Uh-oh... Schluck!" Der Kampf Spieler gegen Spieler ist eines der Kernstücke von World of Warcraft. Die Entwickler des Spiels sind sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass es unter den Spielern zu diesem Thema teilweise sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen gibt. Aus diesem Grund wird es zum Start des Spiels unterschiedliche Arten von Servern geben. Auf normalen Servern können PvP-Kämpfe nur dann stattfinden, wenn beide Spieler kämpfen wollen. Wer nicht kämpfen will, ist vor Angriffen durch andere Spieler sicher. Auf PvP-Servern kann man in bestimmten Gegenden jederzeit von Charakteren der Gegenseite angegriffen werden. Auf einem normalen Server macht man sich selbst angreifbar, indem man gegnerische Städte angreift, spezielle PvP-Gebiete (sogenannte "Schlachtfelder") betritt, oder die Wachen einer gegnerischen Stadt angreift. Auf jeden Fall haben Spieler die Wahl, ob sie gegen andere Spieler kämpfen wollen oder nicht. Auf PvP-Servern gibt es viele Gebiete, die als "Umkämpftes Territorium" gekennzeichnet sind. In diesen Gebieten können Charaktere der Gegenseite jederzeit angreifen und angegriffen werden. So ist es durchaus möglich, dass man von einem feindlichen Schurken im Schutze der Verstohlenheit eiskalt erwischt wird, während man arglos die Straße entlang zur nächsten Stadt läuft. Auf PvP-Servern gelten die selben Regeln wie auf normalen Servern in Bezug auf feindliche Städte, Schlachtfelder, und Wachen. PvP-Belohunung: Reitraptor Die Belohnungen für erfolgreiche PvP-Kämpfe sind beachtlich. Blizzard möchte Spielern einen Anreiz dafür geben, sich an PvP-Schlachten zu beteiligen, da der Krieg zwischen der Allianz und der Horde eines der zentralen Themen des Warcraft Universums ist. Durch den Sieg über feindliche Wachen und gegnerische Charaktere sammeln Spieler Ehrenpunkte, für die sie danach einen entsprechenden PvP-Rang erhalten. Wenn Charaktere im Rang aufsteigen, erhalten sie dadurch gewisse Vorteile in Form von besonderer Ausrüstung, Waffen, und Reittieren. Da das Rangsystem wettbewerbsorientiert ist, werden Spieler sich ständig an PvP-Kämpfen beteiligen müssen, wenn sie ihren Rang halten oder aufsteigen wollen, da sie ansonsten von anderen Spielern überholt werden. Allerdings werden Charaktere nur Ehrenpunkte für ehrenhafte Siege erhalten; das sinnlose Gemetzel niedrigstufiger Charaktere wird nicht belohnt werden. Seitenanfang Wie geht es weiter? Die Informationen in dieser Kurzeinführung sind nur ein winziger Teil dessen, was es über World of Warcraft zu erfahren gibt. Azeroth ist eine gewaltige, epische Welt voll großartiger Abenteuer, und die hier erwähnten Details beschreiben nicht einmal ansatzweise, was für unglaubliche Herausforderungen und wie viel Freiraum den Spieler dort erwarten.